1. Field of the Invention
The invention broadly relates to magnetic or electromagnetic field detectors.
2. Prior Art
In the electrical or electronics field, sometimes it is necessary to find an electrical conductor in a specific part of a circuit among many other wires, or find a trace in a specific part of a circuit on a printed circuit board. Metal detectors are not suitable for this work because they are not capable of distinguishing a specific wire or trace among other wires or traces.